


Interruption

by blurabbit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, M/M, in the first chapter i mean, our seungri-ah is a Strong Baby, seungri cries a lot, sorry seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurabbit/pseuds/blurabbit
Summary: Yongbae walks in(?) on Jiyong and Seungri.





	1. run-in

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i wanted to write a perfectly sfw fic  
> b-but then i got this prompt from a friend and i _had_ to write it the struggle is real  
>  pls ignore the abrupt beginning i started writing from the midle and was too lazy to write an intro (shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hi, ‘Bae." Jiyong says, tone neutral as if he were talking about the weather. "What brings you here?"

"I'm cumming, I’m _cumming_ —"

The door suddenly opens, and Yongbae is standing there, the steam from the bath obscuring his expression. Seunghyun shouts but Jiyong's hands tighten on his hips, holding him in place, spreading Seunghyun's legs apart so that Yongbae can see everything. 

_Get away,_ some part of his brain is screaming, and he wants to but his legs feel boneless and he doesn’t have the strength to push Jiyong away, so he’s fucking stuck to do whatever his crazy hyung wants him to do. Not for the first time he wonders how exactly Jiyong is so strong when he’s basically skin and bones, and this is his last thought before he somehow slides into him another inch, and all coherency disappears from his mind.

Jiyong chuckles, quiet and low, and Seunghyun resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. 

_Shit, shit, fuckity fuck, shit!_

He knows Jiyong can have his weird moments, but this—this has just crossed the line. What was Jiyong thinking, continuing to have sex with him _right in front_ of Yongbae?

 _Get away,_ his brain screams again, and this time he obeys it, levering his palms flat on the side of the tub to push himself up. He tries not to wince at the _squelch_ that seems to resound throughout the bathroom as he hastily tries to get off of Jiyong, and he tries to fill in the sudden silence—god it’s so quiet, he’s lucky if Yongbae’s ever going to _look_ at him again, let alone perform on the same stage with him—by doing what he’s best at: talking.

" Hyung," he starts, and he hates himself a little when his voice cracks, like he’s fifteen all over again. Almost out. He ignores the tremble in his thighs as he moves to stand up. "Hyung, this isn’t what it looks like—"

He only has a split second to notice the hands around his waist before they push him down, right back onto their owner’s cock. 

"_...A-ah—_" ” 

"_"This isn’t what it looks like?"_" Jiyong murmurs, low and amused. " You’re so cute, maknae-ah. Do you think Yongbae is an idiot?" Another thrust. "Hm? Do you?"

"_N-no stop—he’s **watching**_ —!"

"Let him watch," he croons like he’s comforting a panicked child, and not literally fucking Seunghyun into oblivion. "Let him watch you cry and fall apart for me, Seunghyun-ah. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? Always so good." His tone stays comforting even as his hands tighten almost painfully on Seunghyun’s thighs. _That’s going to leave bruises,_ some part of his mind thinks hysterically, but he pushes the thought to the side in favour of focusing on keeping his brain from melting. 

Footsteps echo against the solid stone of the floor, but not away from the bathroom. Seunghyun tries to scrabble against the tub for purchase, but the slippery surface only causes him to fall back down again onto Jiyong. 

The footsteps stop. 

" Hi, ‘Bae." Jiyong says, tone neutral as if he were talking about the weather. "What brings you here?" Yongbae ignores him, crouching down to Seunghyun’s eye level. He reaches out a hand. 

"Look at me, Seunghyun," he orders, tilting his head to face him. Yongbae’s expression is as calm as ever, not a trace of red on his cheeks or a single hair out of place. But there is something in the way he holds himself that renders him almost unrecognizable to Seunghyun, and alarm bells start to ring in his head. 

"Do you like this? Jiyong fucking you in front of me?" Yongbae asks musingly, like he’s pondering over the lyrics of a song. "I can see how desperate you are for this." He grabs at Seunghyun's cock, and Seunghyun cries out as he strokes it. The added stimulation to Jiyong's thrusts has him almost outright sobbing, because it's too much, oh god it's _too much,_ but Yongbae doesn't stop until he cums yet again. 

Some of the milky fluid hits Yongbae's cheek, but before Seunghyun can feel even more mortified he's dabbing at the liquid with his fingers. He studies it like he's never seen semen before in his life, and before Seunghyun can wish himself from existence, holds out his hand. 

" Suck," he says, and what? Is that his kink or something? But Jiyong isn’t letting him go anytime soon and Yongbae keeps _staring._ So he does, hesitatingly opening his mouth to suckle at Yongbae's fingers, wincing as the sour tang of his own semen hits his tongue. By this time Jiyong's pace has slowed, but now each of his thrusts hits Seunghyun's prostate with so much force he feels bruised inside, and he instinctively hollows his cheeks around Yongbae's fingers to stifle the noises he makes. 

The older man’s gaze darkens; lowers to focus on his mouth. But he looks back up again as Jiyong lets out a groan and finally finishes inside Seunghyun, spurts of molten liquid filling his belly. All of a sudden he feels so hot, so full, and his breath hitches as Yongbae presses a hand on his stomach. Not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to feel the heavy weight on his belly. 

" You’re so sensitive, Seunghyun-ah." Jiyong whispers huskily in his ear. "Just like an omega."

"I’m not an—"

"If you were an omega, you would be pregnant now. Your belly would grow and grow as it’s filled with our seed; our pups." Jiyong laughs as Seunghyun’s thighs spasm at his words. "You’d would be heavy and ripe with our children, because we’d each take turns fucking you."

(Seunghyun has an inkling of who ‘ _we_ ’ is, but he doesn’t dare to think too much about it.) 

"Save the prose for your songs, hyung," he chokes out, but Jiyong just hums. 

"Seunghyun-hyung would take you like a bitch in heat," he continues, and Seunghyun thinks of the oldest rapper’s deep voice and large hands and he wants to tell Jiyong to _stop talking,_ but he isn’t certain of his current ability to even think right now, let alone form actual words. " He’d fuck you and cum in you and fuck you again without even pulling out, until your hole would be so sloppy you’d might as well _be_ an omega." Seunghyun squeezes his eyes shut, doing his best to block out Jiyong’s filthy litany of words. But Yongbae then leans forward, and his mouth latches on his chest, and he cries out out as the vocalist licks and bites at his nipples. 

" Your breasts would be swollen with milk," he rasps, "and it would be so thick, so sweet. Perfect for our pups."

"’M not an omega," Seunghyun finally manages to speak, and he allows himself some pride when the retort actually sounds like one. "Milk’s not going to come out of there anytime soon."

"You’re not," Yongbae agrees. "You’re a beta. Our beta; our darling, precious Seunghyun-ah."

Thrown for a loop by his response, Seunghyun is almost thankful when Jiyong saves him from answering as he reaches down to finger at his hole, even with his cock still inside, but he immediately takes it back as Jiyong _curls_ his fingers just at that _angle._ And he’s still talking. 

" Daesung may seem like a shy virgin, but he can be kinky when he wants to be. Bondage, vibrators, cock-rings...he’ll fuck you like you’re his personal toy." His tongue flicks out to lick at the shell of Seunghyun’s ear, and Seunghyun feels him smile at his involuntary spasm. "But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being treated like a toy, like an omega in heat." The end of his sentence doesn’t end in a lilt, making it seem more than a statement than a sentence. 

"Seunghyun-hyung and Daesung are coming home soon." Yongbae adds, leaning back to rest on the balls of his feet. His lips are slightly swollen but he otherwise looks perfectly fine, unlike the complete mess Seunghyun feels like. "You’d be the perfect welcome-home gift, I think. They’ve been wanting to make you ours for years." He smiles, but there is a hint of something sharp in the soft pull of his lips. "_We’ve_ been wanting to make you ours for years. And _only_ ours, hm?" He smooths Seunghyun’s sweaty fringe from his forehead, tenderness and something else in his eyes that Seunghyun can’t identify. " No-one else."

"No-one else," Jiyong agrees, pressing his lips to Seunghyun’s cheek. 

"But I’m not an omega," Seunghyun manages, "I’m a beta, I can’t give you children, and I can’t complete the pack—" _Oh no._ He’s said too much. 

But it's too late. He tenses as he sees the expression on Yongbae’s face and feels Jiyong’s anger, but that doesn’t prepare him for Jiyong suddenly pulling out. Yongbae catches him as he topples forward, and he barely has a moment to ponder about his two hyungs’ synchronicity before Yongbae moves to arrange Seunghyun into a sitting position on his lap. Pliant, exhausted, and half-expecting a cuddle or two, Seunghyun lets Yongbae loop his own arms around the older man’s neck, and his legs around his waist. 

" We _don’t care_ if you’re not an omega, Seunghyun." The lack of any attachment to his name his what signals the sincerity of Jiyong’s words, and a pang of guilt hits Seunghyun as he sees the frustration and sadness in his hyung’s eyes. " Don’t you understand? You make our pack whole, and I won’t let anyone, even yourself, dismiss yourself like that."

"I’m sorry," Seunghyun whispers, although he's not exactly sure what he's apologising for. He reaches out a hand to cup his hyung’s cheek in apology, and Jiyong nuzzles into his hand, holding onto it like he’s afraid he’ll let go. He looks so gentle and soft like this, and Seunghyun finds himself smiling fondly. 

But then… 

"You’re perfect," Yongbae says, even as he lifts Seunghyun up. Seunghyun always knew that his shorter hyung was strong, but it’s a whole different epiphany in this situation, and when did he take his jeans off? But before he can protest Yongbae’s dropped him onto his cock like some weird parallel to Jiyong’s previous actions, and he chokes on a scream as his vision threatens to white out again. 

"Yongbae-hyung, _wait—_" Seunghyun sobs brokenly as Yongbae lifts him up and drops him on his cock again and again and _again._ He holds onto the alpha for dear life as his thighs tremble around the shorter man’s waist, and Yongbae _doesn’t stop._

“You’re so talented at singing, at dancing; at languages and business,” he slams Seunghyun down, completely taking control of his own body. Jiyong watches them, the look in his eyes neither gentle nor soft. “You’re handsome,” Yongbae punctuates each word with a thrust, “smart,” Seunghyun’s breath hitches, “and you care for us so, _so_ much. You’re the glue that keeps us together, maknae-ah.” 

If Jiyong fucks like an animal, Yongbae fucks like a machine, every move of his controlled and precise just like his dances. He methodically takes Seunghyun apart with his hands and his cock, and puts him back together with his kisses and his words. All the while Jiyong watches, hand on his own erection. Time and space blurs into white and sparks in his vision, and all he can feel is Yongbae’s cock and Yongbae’s hands and _Yongbae, Yongbae, Yongbae._

He comes when Yongbae does, and he collapses against the shorter man. In his post-orgasmic haze he hears a soft moan, and if he had the energy he’d probably be embarrassed at the fact that Jiyong came to him being screwed by his best friend. He doesn’t have the strength to even sit up, though, so he ignores it in the few moments that both alphas take to regain their breaths. Seunghyun, whose stamina has never been the best in the first place, remains boneless in Yongbae’s hold. 

" You did so well, darling," Jiyong coos, reaching out to stroke Seunghyun's hair. "You were so good for us." His hand, deceptively dainty, lowers to cup Seunghyun's cheek. "Go to sleep. We’ll handle the rest." Seunghyun wants to protest because one, the bathroom’s pretty dirty from their...escapade, and two, he’s pretty sure that they need to talk about all of this, but Yongbae tilts his chin up again to capture his mouth in a kiss. Unlike the sex from just now, the kiss is slow and sweet, Yongbae mapping out every crevice of his mouth unhurriedly, and Seunghyun relaxes. 

"Shh," he soothes. "Just sleep. We’ll all talk about this when you wake up, I promise."

And Yongbae never breaks his promises, so Seunghyun lets himself relax. He can’t register the alpha pheromones that his hyungs are probably exuding, but Yongbae’s arms and Jiyong’s presence feel like home, so he lets his eyes close. 

He hears the front door close shut downstairs and feels someone press a kiss to the top of his head, before sleep overtakes him. 


	2. him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun has never known how to belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've updated! aren't you guys proud of me?_(:3」∠)_

Seunghyun has never known how to belong.

Oh, he's learnt to navigate himself in social circles; knows how to charm and manipulate and a hundred different ways to say "thank you," but deep down he's still that awkward little boy from Gwangju who, no matter how much he tries, can never fit in. He can never find a place to call his own; can never find the people his mother, before his presentation, assured him that he would find. He's a twenty-five year old beta surrounded by loving packs, and he _hates_ the hollow space in his chest that aches whenever he sees an alpha hold their omega close, or the camaraderie of a pack as they orbit around each other, sharing the same bond of security and warmth.

He's always wanted to be part of a pack, to have people who love him and who he can love in return. And the odds _should_ be in his favour — betas are highly valued for their ability to balance the extreme spectrum of pheromones from the alphas and omegas in a pack. But he's tried before, and...well.

( _"I'm sorry, but you're not suited for our pack." She smiles, but she doesn't sound apologetic in the slightest. Her eyes are cold."_

_"I —" he stops. Tries to find his words. But they don't come, panic closing his throat as he tries to come to terms with the fact that they've **rejected** him. He needs to say something. _

_But what?_

_"Hey, I think you should get out now," the man in the blue shirt says, tone bordering on frustrated. " Can't you see you're bothering our beta?"_

_Our beta. Once upon a time, that used to be his position._

_He swallows harshly. Forces himself to smile at the people in the room; the people who he used to call pack._

_What did he do wrong?_

_"Okay," he laughs._ )

He's not really pack material, he knows that. He's too impulsive and irrational, too loud when it doesn't matter and too quiet when he does — nowhere near the ideal of a calm, steady beta. He knows that. But it still stings to see the pity in his family's eyes and the suspicion in strangers' gazes as they register his unbonded status. 

( _"There must be something wrong with you."_ )

He can't even manage to be bonded with BIGBANG, the only group in the entire world who he thought he'd have a chance of being a pack with. Maybe his hyungs want a different beta, or they want an omega to dote on, and Seunghyun gets it, he does. He wants his hyungs to be happy, and it doesn't matter that they've never talked to him about even the possibility of forming a pack together, nevermind confirm their pack status. If finding another beta and omega will complete his hyungs, then of course Seunghyun will cheer them on. It's not _their_ fault they're all compatible with each other but only Seunghyun is the odd one out.

It's enough for him just to be by their sides, supporting them through thick and thin. It's enough to have Jiyong grin widely at him and ruffle his hair after a concert, or to have Seunghyun drag him out alongside him in search of art galleries, or to have Yongbae pick apart choreographies with him in their dance studio, or to have Daesung teach him high notes in the early hours of the morning. He keeps all these precious moments close to his chest and tells himself that he shouldn't ask for more. He's already so grateful to be a part of their lives, and he won't be selfish by wanting more from what they already have.

And it's not all bad — Seunghyun's done pretty well for himself in an industry that favours alphas and omegas above all else (after all, who would want a normal beta when they've got a handsome, strong alpha and a sweet, pretty omega?). He's part of a world-famous group whose albums sell like hotcakes, made a name for himself on variety shows in both Korea and Japan, and has been lucky to be successful in the different branches of business he's expanded into. He's got a family that loves him, good, loyal friends, and cute little hoobaes who he can spoil and dote on. Overall it's a nice life, if he does say so himself. He doesn't _need_ a pack, he's doing just fine all by himself. It doesn't matter — most people think BIGBANG is a pack anyway (which is mostly true. It's just that...well, Seunghyun's not a part of it.), and enough scent neutraliser can fool anybody. So he puts on a smile and laughs and acts silly, and pretends that the _absence_ in his chest isn't slowly eating him up from the inside.

That is, until Jiyong had entered the bathroom he was in.

It had been a particularly long day, with BIGBANG's schedules absolutely packed as usual, and all Seunghyun had wanted to do was soak in a hot bath, sink into his bed, and sleep for three days straight. But then Jiyong had barged into the bathroom with all the grace of a particularly flamboyant peacock, stripped, and splashed into the bath with him.

"It's cold," he'd whined in explanation, and Seunghyun sighed, making space for him. The alcohol on the older man's breath alerted him to his inebriated state, but Jiyong was only this childish when he was barely drunk so he allowed his hyung to manhandle himself into a sitting position in between his legs with his back against his chest, resigning himself to the duty of making sure Jiyong didn't accidentally drown himself in the bath.

Except he'd forgotten how hands-on Jiyong could get when he was drunk.

He'd been a little sleepy himself, so he didn't register how Jiyong's arms gradually shifted from their position around his waist down to his hips and thighs; how he'd escalated from light touches to lingering caresses to bold strokes on his skin. He'd only jumped to attention when the older man's hands started rubbing small, sure circles on the insides of his thighs, and by then it was already too late.

He remembers trying to push Jiyong away, telling him that he'd regret this when he was sober. And he remembers Jiyong looming over him with hooded eyes, his hardness a searing heat against his thigh.

"No," he'd said. "No, I won't."

And for all his sins, Seunghyun had let him continue. Because even if he was drunk, even if it was only because Seunghyun was the closest available warm body; even if Jiyong would hate him in the morning...it was still _Jiyong._ It was still Jiyong-hyung, who'd write his beloved song lyrics on his back with lipstick because he'd run out of paper, who'd make him record the same line seventy times and grin toothily when he'd finally get the part right; who'd hugged him to soothe his night terrors, a solid, comforting warmth at his side. So even as the guilt and self-hatred churned in his stomach, he'd let Jiyong do it.

But then Yongbae had come in, and...well.

Seunghyun blinks, focusing on the present. He's seated on one end of the dorm couch, facing his hyungs on the other end. All four of them are staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, but his mind can only draw a total blank.

"Are you saying..." he says disbelievingly, "that _you,_ want to court _me?_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh, seungri-ah
> 
> so i've decided to expand this by a grand total of one chapter wheeee *throws confetti everywhere* we're gonna do this guys just you see


	3. them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " We don't care about that." The older Seunghyun leans forward, expression softening as he speaks to their maknae. "Maknae-ah, you know that, don't you? We don't care if you were an omega or an alpha; either way we would still have wanted you."

For Daesung, Seunghyun has always been everything.

It sounds immature; overly insipid and naïve, like the thoughts of a freshly-presented alpha enamoured with the idea of _mate_ and _forever_. But Daesung's idea of forever has never been the typical alpha's dream of a sweet, pretty omega. It's true that when the interviewers ask him questions about his " ideal type," pens poised to take notes, he always gives the same general description of a stereotypical omega, and they take his answer and print it in their glossy magazine pages. But the fact remains that it is nowhere near the truth, and _this_ is what he dreams of every night:

_Dark hair and dark eyes, lips curling at the corners as he gives Daesung a grin. It's early morning, with the sun just peeking over the horizon, and the rich oranges and purples and pinks of dawn illuminate him perfectly in the light of dawn._

_"Hyung," the man says. His tone is warm, eyes bright with fondness, and Daesung has never loved anyone so much in his life._

Seunghyun is an anomaly, in all definitions of the word. He is a beta, but he walks and talks like an alpha, sure in his own skin and radiating confidence, and sings like an omega, so sweet and soft, with just a hint of rasp in his voice. But, in other ways, he also fulfils the traditional roles of a beta in a pack: he balances them out and ensures that they, as four alphas consistently interacting in a single space, are able to function properly without losing control of their own emotions.

And he _is_ pack. No one has said anything about pack confirmations, because with their schedules and television appearances and scandals, there hasn't really been time for anything else. But it's glaringly obvious that their maknae is an irreplaceable component of their pack. He reigns in Jiyong's darkest parts, when the latter hasn't slept or eaten in days and the cracks in his G-Dragon persona become all too much. Their leader is unrecognizable like this in these dark periods as he lashes out at anyone and everyone, draconian to the end in his vulnerability. But he will always be recognizable to Seunghyun, who just smiles with kindness in his eyes and waits for Jiyong to come back to him. And as always, Jiyong will ground himself to sanity with the warmth of Seunghyun's arms and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as he hums a nonsensical tune. 

He calms the older Seunghyun, when the rapper buries himself in acting to escape from the sheer exhaustion that threatens to overwhelm him. And when he comes home, lost and unable to tell the difference from Choi Seunghyun and the characters in the movie scripts, the younger man will be there on the sofa, half-asleep and watching television. He will look up and smile, call him "Seunghyun-hyung;" will pat the spot on the sofa next to him and stay as long as it takes for Seunghyun to find himself in the faint scent of their maknae's shampoo and the familiarity of his smile.

He gives Yongbae quiet, when the world is so loud and the dancer can't hear himself anymore. Seunghyun's there right alongside him, even when Yongbae stays up until 4 AM in the morning dancing and dancing and _dancing,_ because physical exhaustion is the only way he can quieten the noise in his head. And when he's done, chest heaving and dripping with sweat and his limbs feeling like they're weighted with lead, Seunghyun will be right beside him with a towel and a glass of warm water. He'll lead Yongbae to the shower with a change of clean clothes, and when he comes out will be there to towel and dry his hair, and guide him to his bed. All this Daesung knows.

And Seunghyun is Daesung's anchor, when he wakes up with a strangled scream in his throat and goes down to the living room to stare at some generic drama currently on a re-run because the images of blood and broken glass are still vivid in his mind. And no matter how much time passes, Seunghyun will always find him. He'll drape a blanket over Daesung's shoulders and sit beside him, saying nothing—watching the show with him. And when his eyelids grow heavy and he falls asleep to Seunghyun's back, illuminated by the light of the television screen, he'll remember a soft, sad sigh and a light smoothing of his hair.

So yes, Seunghyun is irreplaceable. He always has been, and he always will be.

He's not too sure on what the other hyungs think about the whole situation, exactly—they're all maddingly tight-lipped, but who is he to judge?—, but they've all agreed to take it slow, so to speak. Their laundry list of relationships has been purely grounded in the physical aspect of things, never going beyond sex, but Seunghyun isn't some one-night-stand. He's pack and mate and _forever,_ and they're going to court him with all the love and affection he deserves. 

And they did. All these years, they've been working so hard on showing him their intentions: buying him the food and clothes he likes to demonstrate their abilities to care for him, touching and scent-marking him to test the boundaries that he never enforces; being there for him always, in his joy and sorrow; anger and frustration, because they want all of him—his good parts and bad parts and everything in between, they want it all. And they'd thought that everything was going so well, because Seunghyun was being so responsive to them. He never refused their gifts or their advances, always letting them scent-mark him with an exasperated smile; was content to melt into their touches and embraces. Didn't that mean he'd accepted their courtship? At least, they'd thought so.

But apparently, that wasn't true at all. Because Seunghyun is staring at them, eyes wide and shock colouring his expression, like he can't believe they want to court him. _Why would he think that?_ But just as the thought forms in his mind, Daesung knows the answer. 

They should have known better. As Seunghyun's hyungs, they know more than anyone his tendency to be so unsure and uncertain of the possibility of anything he believes to be good—likely a product of their trainee days. He's gotten much better, but they should have known that diving into courting him half-cocked and _assuming_ that he knew their intentions would spell nothing but disaster. And as he takes in the grin that Seunghyun automatically plasters across his face in an attempt to conceal his confusion, with the knowledge that he has probably spent years thinking that they didn't want him as either a pack member nor a mate?

Daesung kind of wants to throw himself off the tallest building he can find.

The other hyungs must have come to the same conclusion as well, because he sees Yongbae shoot Jiyong a warning glare when the latter moves to speak. Jiyong's—and Daesung still hasn't forgiven him for practically taking advantage of Seunghyun like some alpha in his first rut—mouth shuts with a click, and he looks lost, like he isn't quite sure what to do. Yongbae doesn't look much better, and the older Seunghyun's expression is completely blank, so Daesung takes the initiative before the situation snowballs into something unrepairable.

"Seunghyun-ah," he reaches forward to take the younger man's hand. He doesn't react to the touch, but he doesn't pull away, either. "We really do want you to be part of our pack, as our mate. We...were hoping to ask for your permission on your birthday." _Before Jiyong and Yongbae fucked you into unconsciousness,_ goes unsaid, and out of the corner of his eye he sees the two hyungs wince. 

" Oh." Their maknae says. He's staring at their linked hands with an unreadable expression, and Daesing takes that as a good sign—if Seunghyun wanted to ignore this, he would have already laughed and played it off as a joke, never to speak of it again. He looks up at Daesung. "But...I'm not an omega." His voice is flat, like he's reciting from a textbook.

"We don't care about that." The older Seunghyun leans forward, expression softening as he speaks to their maknae. "Maknae-ah, you know that, don't you? We don't care if you were an omega or an alpha; either way we would still have wanted you."

Seunghyun nods slowly. 

So he _hadn't_ known. Daesung tightens his grip on Seunghyun's hand, drawing the younger man's attention to him. 

" Please, Seunghyun-ah." He holds Seunghyun's gaze, trying his utmost best to convey the sincerity in his words. "It's all our fault, we know that. And I don't even know where to _begin_ to apologize for making you believe that—" he swallows. " That you weren't wanted all this time. But please, would you give us a chance?"

"You're the only one that completes us." Yongbae links Seunghyun's other hand with his own. Again, he doesn't pull away. 

Jiyong nods. "You're the only one we could ever want." He sounds sure and confident, but his fingers clench nervously at his designer jeans. This is probably the first time in years since he's been truly this nervous, Daesung muses.

The silence stretches on as Seunghyun continues to stare blankly at their hands. For all his usual cheerfulness, he has his quieter moments, and not even then can they tell what he's thinking. This is one of those moments. 

A second passes, and then another. Beside him, Yongbae's posture is rigid with nerves.

Seunghyun blinks once. Looks up at them.

"I'm warning you, I'm non-refundable." His lips tilt upwards into a small smirk, and Daesung could scream with joy.

"Really?" Jiyong almost shouts, eyes wide. "Do you really mean it?"

"Do I ever say things I don't mean?" The younger man grins. His smirk softens into a smile as he looks at them, hands comfortingly clutching Daesung and Yongbae's. "Yeah, hyungs. I want to be yours."

_I want to be yours._

" I'm glad." The older Seunghyun voices all of their thoughts. He smiles tentatively, at the white-haired man, asking, almost shyly, "Can I?"

"Yeah," Seunghyun says, watching their pack leader as he stands up to kneel in front of his seated position on the couch. He leans his neck to give him better access, and the older Seunghyun angles his jaw to the crook of his neck. 

Movements sure, steadying himself with a hand on Seunghyun's thigh, he licks a short stripe down his neck, dark eyes flicking upwards as the younger man instinctively shivers. He opens his mouth and rests his incisors on the soft skin, pressing down lightly in askance. 

"Go ahead, hyung," Seunghyun whispers. He sounds a little breathless, gaze fixed to the ceiling—he always was afraid of pain. Daesung sees the older Seunghyun smile, before he bites down. 

Seunghyun gasps softly, jerking slightly, but the older man holds him down with the hand on his thigh. He keeps the position until the bond between pack member and leader fully forms, before withdrawing, licking once again at the bite wound in apology. 

"Thanks, hyung," Seunghyun says a little cheekily, voice still the tiniest bit strained from the initial shock of the bite. The other blinks, before smiling. 

"No, thank _you_." And he kisses Seunghyun. 

Daesung watches as Seunghyun's eyes flutter shut, and he allows himself to bask in the fact that he is finally, finally _theirs._ It won't be smooth sailing—there are still many more issues that they will have to discuss, many more arguments to be fought, and many more compromises to be made. But it'll be worth it: it's Seunghyun, after all. And right now, as their maknae melts into their pack leader's kiss, Daesung is content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoohoooo guys we're finally done!! //runs around like a maniac
> 
> thanks for sticking with me and this little ol' fic ahhhh i hope i concluded this alright
> 
> welp time to continue procrastinating on seungriseyo, see you guyss //waves

**Author's Note:**

> im worried at this rate this account might get labelled as a porn account :') i srsly need some sfw fic prompts fml
> 
>  
> 
> if you made it here thank you and great job! youre a sinner just like me
> 
>  
> 
> if youre a seungri bias like me too come join the chat!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TxzFFBa  
> it's lonely right now so don't be shyyy (also discord is an unavigated jungle for me so give me a heads-up if the links expired:3)


End file.
